Exidi
by Franglish Humanoid
Summary: pointless semi-fluff about England and the N. America boys. England teaches Canada how to ride a horse and jealousy makes America do something stupid.


Well, this is my first go at writing Hetalia, I own nothing.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone

Alfred and Matthew were playing on the lawn in front of England's house when they heard the sound of horseshoes clattering on the path. Both boys were stunned to see a ragged, green cloaked figure on a huge, feisty horse. The animal probably stood around 17.3 hh. It was a solid grey in colour with a long black mane and tail, it also had long white socks and a blaze and was prancing sideways as it's rider gracefully vaulted off.

The two boys blinked before running over to the horseman, sliding to a stupefied halt when the figure pulled the hood of his cloak down, America, who had been running faster than Canada found himself staring up at green eyes, blond hair and large busy eyebrows. The rider was none other than Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain. He smiled at them quietly before saying "Give me a moment to un-tack my mare and I'll be with you."

He turned, pulling the creature's head towards him and walking it towards the huge old barn beside the mansion. America was about to follow when Canada pulled him towards the house.

Weeks had past when America noticed, one sunny morning, that England and Canada were outside, the young nation had a weird hat on his head and was sitting on a small fluffy brown pony. England was holding the creature and seemed to be talking to Canada softly. He let go and the little boy gave a huge flap with his legs and the pony started moving at a steady walk, he gave another flap and it started to trot, it's rider bouncing from side to side with the choppy movement of it's legs. England gave the child a huge grin and started laughing, soon they were both struggling to breath around huge peals of laughter.

America knew he had his faults, he knew he got jealous over nothing but this time it was so bad it hurt. England was teaching Canada, his useless wimp of a little brother how to ride and not him. He made his mind up there and then to show England he could ride better than Canada even without teaching. He ran out to the barn, still unsure as to how exactly he was going to prove his equestrian abilities to the older nation.

His eyes fell on England's horse, loose in a stable with it's head-collar on. As he approached he saw a name on the leather contraption, 'Exidi'. He also spotted Exidi's bridle hanging on a peg, he took it off and approached the mare. She snorted loudly as he opened the stable door, making him jump slightly. Seeing her bridle and figuring she was going for a run Exidi lowered her head and caught the bit between her teeth, America slipped the rest over her head and tightened all the straps at random. Realising he couldn't get on from the ground, the boy nation grabbed a bucket and a box, placing one on top of the other he wrapped the reins around his fingers and tried to pull himself up, emphasis on tried. As soon as his legs left it the bucket turned over, clattering loudly. The mare spooked, rearing before bolting out of the barn. With his fingers trapped in the reins, America was dragged along behind her.

The frightened creature ran straight for her stable buddy and her owner. Matthews pony shied and bucked, depositing it's rider on the soft grass. England put his arms out to stop the out of control mare. Holding Alfred up he unwound the reins from the boys crushed fingers and murmured to him in a calming way. The tiny nation collapsed, shedding tears in his mentors arms.

"Canada , take Exidi back to her stable and remove her bridle please, I'll try to splint Alfred's fingers until I can get him to hospital."

The younger twin nodded politely and led the horse back to it's stable as gently as he could. Arthur carried the injured nation into the kitchen, setting him down on a stool. He left the room to get some thick bandages and frozen vegetables. Coming back he slapped the frozen food on America's fingers and set to work bandaging them. America sat quietly and watched him working before snuffling quietly and mumbling "I didn't mean her to get scared, I'm sorry."

England replied quietly, "The fact remains, you were impossibly dumb, Exidi's a handful for an experienced rider, what were you _thinking_, trying to ride before you've even learnt how to?"

America hung his head " 'm sorry, I was jealous of you teaching Canada how to ride and not me."

England blinked, was that the boys only reason to risk his life? " All you had to do was ask me, like your brother, Scotland said he was more than happy to lend me a second pony for you."

The tiny nation looked up hopefully, "Can you teach me to ride in that case? I'd like to try with another horse, maybe a little smaller this time."

Canada started laughing in the doorway, soon followed by America and finally, England shook his head and joked along with them, America's fingers would heal, in time.

Many years later England stood in the corner of a grassy field, tears rolling from his eyes, buried just a few feet away from him was his trusted steed, Exidi, she had lived a long life before passing away calmly in the field, having been retired for years. Two strong arms enveloped Arthur and he found himself between the North America brothers, neither saying a word. He looked behind them at the three horses tied up to a tree, America had become an excellent, if unorthodox, horseman; Canada was a quiet sensible rider. The three horses were symbolic of their countries equestrian history, America had a nine year old chestnut paint horse gelding; Canada had a dark bay RCMP retiree mare; and England? He had Exidi's foal, a white 5 year old stallion with a grey mane and tail. The stallion was just like his mother, fast and fiery, but such a gentle creature

* * *

finished * faints * I think that's the most I've ever written without a break.

And remember review or you'll wake up with Sweden staring at you! I even take anonymous reveiws.


End file.
